plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
E.M.Peach
E.M.Peach is the fourth plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It does not deal any damage, but it can disable any machines or zombies useing machines that are within a five-by-five range for ten seconds. A list of all the zombies it can disable are as follows: *Zombie Bull *Treasure Yeti *Shield Zombie *Robo-Cone Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Bug-Bot Imp *Disco-tron 3000 *Mecha-Football Zombie Almanac Entry AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Sluggish E.M.Peaches explode and disable all machines in an area. Usage: single use, instant Special: disables machines E.M.Peach has grown tired of people lazily calling him E.M.Pea. "There's a C and H there for a reason people! And I've got the stone to prove it!" Strategies Gallery E.M.Peach HD.png|HD E.M.Peach E.M.PeachHD.png|Another HD E.M.Peach Peachy.png|Another HD E.M.Peach E.M.Peach_Costume.png|E.M.Peach's costume EMPeach_Packet.png|E.M.Peach seed packet Imitater E.M.Peach2.png|Imitater E.M.Peach Ex.jpg|E.M.Peach's explosion E m p peach on map.jpeg|E.M.Peach on the map FarFutureGamePlay.jpg|The seed packet seen in a promotional photo. Far futureofficial.jpg|E.M.Peach in another promotional photo Costume.PNG|Getting its costume Robert.jpeg|E.M.Peach planted on water (glitch) Trivia *It is the only plant in this game and one of two plants in the whole series that has the first letter "E" in its name. The second is Explode-o-nut. **It is the only plant that has a period (".") in its name. *This, Magnet-shroom and Gold Magnet, and Lightning Reed are the only plants that generate electricity. *While the Suburban Almanac states its area is a three-by-three radius, the actual area is bigger: a five-by-five radius. *E.M.Peach was first seen in a screenshot released by Electronic Arts, however, they were not shown in battle. *The E.M.Peach is a portmanteau of E.M.P. (Electro-magnetic Pulse) and Peach. *Its E.M.P. blast effect resembles the same blast effect from Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. ** The Citron's Plant Food plasma ball also creates this effect when it hits a machine but it will look much smaller. *The E.M.Peach's antenna on its seed packet appears different than its actual antenna. On the seed packet, it appears silver with two rings, but the actual antenna is blue and has one ring. *E.M.Peach's costume is a reference to Megaman from the Megaman ''series (since the helmet looks like Mega Man's). The helmet also looks similar to the X-wing pilot's helmet from ''Star Wars. *E.M.Peach's HD photo released by Electronic Arts shows its eyes and mouth glowing with a blue light. *E.M.Peach, Heavenly Peach, and Saturn Peach Bomb are currently the only peaches in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. *E.M.Peach can disable the Zombie Bulls and Treasure Yetis, but it is not given to the player in Big Bad Butte. **However, if the player attempts to visit Zen Garden and gets back to the Endless Zone, they can get E.M.Peach. Currently, this trick is no longer effective. *Prior to the 2.4.1 update, E.M.Peach can be used as an instant kill against Disco Jetpack Zombie only if Disco-tron 3000 is summoning them. *It cannot disable the jetpack from Jetpack Zombie and Disco Jetpack Zombie, despite that it is also a machine. *If a machined zombie that has been disabled by E.M.Peach is slowed, the disabling duration doubles. See also *Robot Zombies Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants